Choose one more time
by chooselifechoosejob
Summary: Mark Renton es, por fin, un hombre limpio. Un hombre limpio al que de repente una llamada lo devolverá al pasado. Deberá enfrentarse a la realidad de nuevo y encontrarse con gente que se había jurado no volver a ver.
1. Stockholm Syndrome

Hacía quince años que Renton, Sick Boy, Spud y Begbie no se habían vuelto a ver. Saliendo de una habitación de hotel, Renton corriendo por la Calle de los Príncipes y Spud viéndolo. ¿Que cómo se habían reencontrado? Lo mejor habría sido no preguntar eso, pensó Renton en cuanto recibió el mensaje de su madre. Mark Renton tuvo su etapa mala, claro que la tuvo, incluso después de la huída con el dinero, cuando tuvo que marcharse a un pueblo cerca de Crieff para refugiarse de lo que pudiera hacer Begbie cuando se enterara de la puñalada trapera que le había hecho. Había jurado venganza, y Renton sabía que Begbie no se andaba con chiquitas. Sus padres en un principio vieron mal lo de irse, pero su hijo siempre les había ignorado, así que no les iba a hacer caso, iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Ni siquiera se despidió de Diane, su querida Diane en persona. Le escribió una nota en la que simplemente ponía _"Fin del juego. – Renton"_ y se fue al pueblo. Hasta que llegó el día D. Renton había pasado de vivir en el pueblo a irse a Londres, ya recuperado de su pasado como toxicómano y con una única adicción: el tabaco. Ni rastro de los pinchazos ni de más supositorios de opio, Mark Renton era un hombre nuevo que había llegado a trabajar con la policía para ayudarles con operaciones anti-droga, intentando controlar su tentación, que poco a poco era menor. Esa mañana no tenía nada que hacer, estaba en el sofá mirando el telenoticias, como un día cualquiera.

- "_¿Mark? ¿Marky?"_ – preguntó la madre con un tono nervioso en cuanto Renton descolgó el teléfono móvil.

- ¿Mamá? – respondió a la pregunta -. ¿Qué ocurre? No será por papá, ¿no?

- "_No, no, Marky. No es eso. D-Diane..."_

- ¿Diane? ¿Por qué me hablas de ella? ¿La conoces? – Mark estaba aturdido. ¿Para qué le llamaba su madre a hablarle sobre Diane? Después de aquella nota no la había vuelto a ver, aunque ésta había intentado contactar con Renton, su Renton múltiples veces.

- "_Después de que tú te fueras, Diane vino aquí varias veces y me pidió que te diera varias cartas..."_ – dijo en un suspiro, con un deje de arrepentimiento.

Renton no sabía si regañar a su madre o dejarla acabar la noticia que tenía que darle. Optó por la segunda, él no era un tipo violento, o por lo menos sin estar bajo los efectos de las drogas, así que respondió con un:

- Sí, bueno, ya... Diane. – murmuró, dándole pie a que prosiguiera.

- "_Diane... Diane ha tenido un accidente de tráfico, Marky. Era por la noche y se salió de la carretera en una curva. Está muy grave."_

Diane. Accidente. Noche. Carretera. Grave. El cerebro de Mark Renton empezaba a asimilar esas cinco palabras, esas putas cinco palabras que lo iban a devolver de nuevo a aquella etapa, a acordarse de los chutes de heroína que se pegaba en el piso de Allison, en ese piso donde se encontró a Dawn muerta en la cuna. Esa imagen que le había aterrado y que, para qué negarlo, le había marcado de por vida.

- "_¿Marky? Por favor, dime que estás ahí... Dime que no has hecho ninguna de tus locuras."_ – al no oír la voz de su hijo, murmura a su marido -. _"T-tenías razón... No tendría que habérselo dicho. Mark quedó prendado de ella..." _

- S-sí... Estoy aquí... – dijo algo confuso. Empezaba a tener ganas de volver a recaer en su adicción, de volver a inyectarse algo para hacerlo olvidar... Pero tenía que ir a ver a Diane -. Voy... Voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono, o, mejor dicho, lo tiró, haciéndolo añicos. Empezó a gritar como Begbie aquel famoso día en la habitación del hotel y a maldecir a todo el mundo. ¿No podría haberle caído un rayo al imbécil de Begbie? O a Sick Boy, pero de él ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo. Cogió una pequeña maleta con unas pocas cosas y su iPod para escuchar algo. "Stockholm Syndrome" de MUSE resonaba en su cabeza y es que, parecía estar predeterminada. Iba a volver a la tierra de su raptora, que lo tuvo cautivo durante tanto tiempo. Aquella secuestradora tan común llamada droga.


	2. Enjoy the silence

Diane. Accidente. Noche. Carretera. Grave. ¿Por qué a él? Había intentado llevar una buena vida y, por ahora, parecía que lo había conseguido, pero no, tenían que ir a donde más le dolía. Porque aunque ni la hubiera visto nunca más después de dejarle aquella nota, sabía que pese a que él no quisiera volver a verla para no perjudicarla, ella habría removido cielo, mar y tierra para reencontrarse con él. Y cuando su madre le contó las múltiples cartas que le había llevado, lo tuvo claro, quería volver a verla. Le daba igual que viniera Begbie a insultarle o amenazarle, lo haría por ella. _"Está bien, Mark, vamos a ir a casa y vamos a ver a Diane. Nada de acabar en ningún váter indigno ni supositorios de opio. ¿Está bien, Marky?"_, pensó mientras el reproductor iba alternando MUSE con Depeche Mode y Blur. No estaba bien, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, en pocos minutos había vuelto a meterse de lleno en la mierda de la que había llegado a salir en algún momento, o por lo menos, sacar la cabeza de ella.

Cogió su coche, un Toyota algo destartalado y se fue rumbo a Edimburgo. Seis horas de trayecto, más o menos. Pero las haría por ella, por verla, por verla de nuevo y ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que Mark Renton, aquel que un día la acompañó al instituto algo avergonzado porque ella lo presentaba como su novio cuando la máxima preocupación de éste era llegar consciente a su casa de tanta droga que se había metido en el cuerpo. El GPS iba de pena, por lo que furioso, lo apagó (como había apagado su teléfono móvil, estampándolo contra una de las paredes del coche) y siguió por su cuenta. Si seguía sin parar, antes de las 7 estaría allí. Y así hizo. Al llegar a Edimburgo una sensación de nostalgia lo cubría todo. Aparcó el coche en un parking donde antes había habido una tienda de discos enorme a la cual iba a menudo con Sick Boy y aprovechó una parada a una cabina telefónica para preguntar por el hospital donde estaba Diane.

Mamá… Soy Mark. Estoy ya aquí. N-no, no voy a pasar por casa… Aún. – dijo en un tono algo nervioso -. Bueno, ¡mamá! No voy a discutir ahora sobre eso. ¿En qué hospital dijiste que estaba Diane? – en realidad no le había dicho en ningún momento dónde estaba ingresada, pero los nervios iban a acabar con él -. ¿El Royal Edinburgh? ¿S-segura? D-de acuerdo, pues iré… Iré a verla.

Y en ese momento colgó y se fue hasta el hospital andando, no había un gran trayecto de allí al hospital. Pero fue una de las peores decisiones que podría haber tomado. Detrás de él tenía a Sick Boy, el que en algún momento había sido su amigo. Lo vio en el espejo de un escaparate, no había cambiado demasiado, parecía incluso más sano que antes, pero con las partes visibles de su cuerpo tatuadas. _"Reza por que no te haya visto, Marky"_, se decía a sí mismo. Pero Sick Boy no olvidaba la cara del que en algún momento había sido su amigo, y le dio una palmada en la espalda para constatarlo.

¿Llegas a Edimburgo y ni siquiera saludas a tu mejor amigo? – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras mientras reía -. O quizá no eres tú, vas tan bien vestido y tan bien peinado que cualquiera diría que eres Mark Ren…

Cállate, por favor. – dijo Renton dejando un suspiro -. No he venido para recordar viejos tiempos ni nada. Además, pensaba que tú…

¿Que yo qué? Oh, bah, fue una simple escapatoria que tarde o temprano tomarías, la de irte de este agujero infernal. – se acercó aún más a él y lo siguió -. ¿A dónde se supone que vas? ¿No tienes tiempo para tus amigos?

Mira, Sic… Simon. – había decidido renegar de su pasado y de aquellos estúpidos motes que se habían puesto -. No tengo tiempo para estupideces. He de ir al hospital y llego tarde. No estoy aquí por placer, créeme. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy.

¿Tú? ¿En un hospital? – empezó a reír -. Por favor, Renton… De acuerdo, puedes irte. Nos vemos otro día. Dame tu teléfono o…

Ya nos veremos, si estoy aquí unos días estaré en casa de mis padres.

De acuerdo, chaval. ¡Pásalo bien en el hospital! – dijo yéndose con una sonrisa.

"_Tan gilipollas como siempre"_, pensó Mark. A los pocos minutos había llegado hasta el hospital donde se encontraba Diane. Preguntó la habitación, la 527 y al llegar allí se encontró con los padres de Diane, en la puerta, intentando animarse con las noticias del médico que estaba de espaldas a él.

Puede salir de esta. Además, no ha caído en el coma. – murmuraba el doctor.

Al momento el doctor se marchó, dejando solos a los padres de Diane custodiando la puerta. La oportunidad de oro para Mark Renton, la iría a ver y quedaría como el héroe de la película. Pero lamentablemente, el padre de Diane no pensaba lo mismo. No sabía qué decirles, quizá un _"hola, soy Mark, el ex-drogadicto que estuvo con vuestra hija cuando tenía 15 años y le destrocé la vida, encantado de volverles a ver."_ Pero su cerebro no reaccionaba, así que simplemente le dio la mano al padre.

¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó el hombre desconfiado.

Por favor, Peter, sé amable… - respondió la mujer cabizbaja -. Discúlpalo… ¿Vienes por Diane?

¿Y qué iba a decir en ese momento Renton si ni siquiera sabía si ellos se acordaban de él? Las dudas volvían a asaltarle la cabeza.


End file.
